


Он бросается на тебя - так море обрушивается на скалистый берег

by Severench



Series: translations of taylorpotato's Tangled Heartstrings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Death and Resurrection, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, POV Second Person, Underage - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severench/pseuds/Severench
Summary: У Стайлза и Питера - имена друг друга на запястьях. У судьбы - жестокое чувство юмора.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Throws Himself Against You, Like the Sea Crashing Over a Jagged Shoreline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177905) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



> Нумерованное форматирование сохранено согласно оригиналу.

1\. Когда впервые увидишь его - не замечай, что сердце пускается вскачь, не смотри, как вспыхивает свет внутри тебя. Он слишком юн, у него вся жизнь впереди. Ты слишком стар и сломан. Тебе не пережить нового огня. И всё же слова ещё срываются с твоих губ. Тайное признание. Имя, беспорядочным курсивом обвивающее твоё запястье с самого рождения. Ты улыбаешься ему, полный смелости, которую у тебя нет права испытывать.  
\- Ты, наверное, Стайлз.

2\. Когда ты подносишь его запястье ко рту, предлагая ему билет в свой маленький безумный мир, то видишь подтверждение того, что уже и так знаешь. Простые аккуратные черные буквы твоего собственного почерка - имя "Питер". Поражённый, он вырывается.  
\- Я не хочу быть таким, как ты, - говорит он.  
Это значит "Я не хочу тебя".

3\. Постарайся не задумываться, насколько предсказуем был брошенный в тебя коктейль Молотова.  
Это единственная любовь, которая тебе известна - ожесточающая, полная ненависти к себе. Когда ты умираешь, смерть приходит с облегчением.

4\. Но потом ты возвращаешься - тень, скрывающаяся по углам. Он не доверяет тебе - это можно понять. Ты сам себе не веришь. Но имя всё ещё на твоем запястье, и стало ещё темней. Невозможно игнорировать.

5\. Когда вы снова встречаетесь наедине после отказа-на-парковке, ты слишком слаб, чтобы сражаться. Стая оставила вас в доме твоего племянника.  
Он дерзкий. Вздорный. Ты дразнишь его просто чтобы увидеть, как его глаза вспыхивают от гнева. Ты позволяешь рукаву приподняться, приглашая _увидеть_. Его взгляд скользит на твоё запястье и прикипает к нему на долгих тридцать секунд. Ни один из вас не издаёт ни слова.

6\. Первый раз, когда он прикасается к тебе, полон ужасающего отчаяния. Он появляется в твоей квартире в середине ночи, прижимает к стене, целует, трётся об тебя.  
\- Я не хочу умирать, - шепчет он. - Оно убивает девственников, и я не хочу умирать.  
Если бы ты был хорошим человеком - ты бы сказал "Нет". Но уж в этом-то тебя сложно обвинить. Ты эгоист. Он бросается на тебя - так море обрушивается на скалистый берег. Ты ведёшь его в кровать. Ты так нежен с ним. Он прекрасен под тобой. Он стонет - твое имя у него на устах. Когда он кончает, то впивается ногтями в твою спину, и ты мечтаешь, чтобы следы никогда не исчезли. Он уходит и оставляет странную боль у тебя в груди. Обладание не утоляет твоей жажды.

7\. Он неделями избегает тебя.

8\. Он возвращается в поисках информации. Ты рассказываешь ему короткую историю о том, как Дерек сменил цвет глаз. Он смотрит на тебя с восторгом и недоверием. Позже ночью он пробирается к тебе в кровать.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, - говорит он, пока ты движешься глубоко внутри.  
Эти слова бьют больнее, чем ты готов признать.

9\. Он жертвует собой слишком часто. Он всегда ставит глупого Скотта МакКолла выше собственного благополучия. Но имя на его запястье - вовсе не Скотта. Это нечестно. Ты должен быть тем, ради кого он готов умереть. И хоть это пугает тебя, уж с этим ты готов смириться. Ты готов умирать для Стайлза столько раз, сколько нужно, чтобы он смог тебя полюбить. Проблема в том, что ты не уверен - а сможет ли он вообще полюбить тебя. Его сложно винить - ты только глянь на себя.

10\. В конце концов, он умирает, чтобы спасти своего отца. Он другой после воскрешения. Он пустой. Тёмный. Пугающий. В ночь его смерти, после того как он снова начинает дышать, он цепляется за тебя как никогда прежде.  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне? - спрашивает он, и голос его дрожит.  
\- М-м-м?..  
\- Что там нет ничего, кроме тьмы.  
\- Не думал, что ты хочешь знать.

11\. Он снова увеличивает дистанцию. Но ты подозреваешь, что в этот раз причины иные. Он не бежит в физическом смысле. Он проводит больше времени под тобой, чем когда-либо ранее. Но иногда ты замечаешь, что его разум где-то ещё, он, кажется, наполовину спит.

12\. Потом он обрывает связь окончательно. Ты пытаешься его искать. Однажды ночью ты забираешься к нему в окно, и он бьёт тебя бейсбольной битой, говорит, что больше никогда не хочет тебя видеть. Твоя гордость слишком изранена, чтобы учесть последствия. Ты идиот, раз не осознаёшь этого, но любовь делает тебя слепым.

13\. Когда ты видишь Стайлза привязанным к дивану Скотта МакКолла, ты понимаешь, что это не он. Всё обретает смысл. Резкие изменения поведения. Его изоляция. Внутри что-то есть, что-то, что пытается избавиться от него.  
Ты ненавидишь чувствовать себя беспомощным, но сейчас на первом месте - спасение Стайлза. Так что ты отправляешь двух неуклюжих подростков в его разум и надеешься, что они смогут сохранить его.

14\. Когда всё заканчивается - он потрясён. Демон ушёл, но тьма уже нашла к нему дорогу.  
Всё изменилось. Вместо подозрительности в его взгляде теперь тоска. Всё, что ты можешь предложить ему - смесь сожаления и сочувствия. Никто другой не знает, каково это - умереть и вернуться в оболочку, которая больше тебе не подходит.

15\. - Я наслаждался этим, - он задыхается, уткнувшись в твою шею. - Мне нравилось причинять боль, это позволяло чувствовать себя всемогущим.  
Ты впиваешься когтями в его спину, толкаешься глубже. Ты прижимаешь его близко-близко, и он трепещет.  
\- Если ты хотел осуждения или обвинений, то пришел не по адресу.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - его голос едва слышен под тяжестью такой вины, какой тебе ещё не доводилось испытывать. - Я не хочу тебя любить.  
\- Я всегда любил тебя.  
Кажется, впервые ты говоришь нечто столь сладкое без привкуса лжи.

16\. Он настаивает на том, чтобы сказать всем, хоть это и без того очевидно. Он демонстрирует имя на запястье, как будто хочет извиниться. Возможно, он хочет. Если бы вы не были столь идеальны друг для друга, столь полны жестокости, столь извращены обстоятельствами, возможно, он хотел бы понять, зачем ему оставаться с таким как ты.  
Правда в том, что ему тебя не спасти. Он не сделает тебя лучше и здоровее. Ты нравишься ему как есть. Искорёженным, полным горечи, с двойным дном за каждым словом, что сходит с твоих губ.  
Тебе нравится, каким он был, какой есть сейчас и каким человеком станет однажды. Вы оба так неидеальны, вы прогнили насквозь, так что обманываться нет нужды. Он единственный человек, которому ты никогда не будешь лгать.  
Он не твоя потерянная половинка - он ещё одно разрушенное целое, с которым ты можешь слиться в нескончаемом мазохистском удовольствии.

17\. Он бросается на тебя - так море обрушивается на скалистый берег. Ты впиваешься когтями в его плоть, и он стонет, извивается и молит о большем. Это вечное движение к полному взаимному уничтожению, и ты не променяешь его ни на что иное.


End file.
